


Takao's Homework

by Yorudan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorudan/pseuds/Yorudan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima was rather surprised that Takao wasn't asking for help in order to speed the process along, was all. Midorima knew how impatient his boyfriend was and to see him sit and do his work himself... It made Midorima feel proud.</p><p>Proud until suddenly he was being tricked into doing Takao's homework for him, after which he refused to help... Or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takao's Homework

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar issues. I would go back and proofread, but right now that just isn't a possibility. I've had computer issues the last two weeks; I've bought and had to return two different computers for problems and issues. It's been annoying.
> 
> I used an old, barely used desktop computer with absolutely no antivirus installed to type this up and now at the end of things, as I'm writing this note, the letters barely want to pop up, so please understand. My new laptop should be coming tomorrow, so hopefully it works and the next thing I write can be in a more comfortable setting.
> 
> EDIT: Corrections made 05/21/14 with new, hopefully amazing and long-lasting, laptop!

It was Thursday night, the clock having just struck eight, and the Midorima household was relatively quiet.

"Hey, Shin-chan?"

Midorima glanced up, away from the book in his hands. He narrowed his eyes slightly at his boyfriend, who was sitting across from him at the small study table in Midorima's bedroom.

Midorima, along with his family and boyfriend, had just finished dinner an hour or so ago. After helping clean up, he and Takao had come upstairs, where they had been sitting for the last hour. Midorima was reading a book on Japanese economics in the 1980s, while Takao did some homework that Midorima himself had finished hours before.

Takao was spending the night, actually, but it looked like he'd be spending the hours before curfew doing all this mess, at this rate. Not that Midorima minded, he just...

Midorima was rather surprised that Takao wasn't asking for help in order to speed the process along, was all. Midorima knew how impatient his boyfriend was and to see him sit and do his work himself... It made Midorima feel proud.

"What is it, Takao?" Midorima inquired. He watched Takao brace his hands against the edge of the table, trying to balance his lead pencil on top of his upper lip. Midorima fought the urge to grimace, especially when Takao fumbled the pencil, dropping it.

"Eh..." Takao reached down, picking up his pencil from where it had fallen into his lap. He turned it around, holding it correctly between his fingers. "I don't understand this problem." Takao pointed the lead of his pencil down at one of the many math problems on the homework before him.

Aha, so he was finally asking for help, huh? And it seemed to be for just one problem rather than them all, too. This meant Takao was finally putting that brain of his, which Midorima was all too aware of, to work.

And, of course, this had Midorima feeling so inclined as to put his book down, interest piqued.

"Oh?" Midorima scooted around the table, moving to sit beside Takao. Green eyes flicked down to the problem in question. "Oh, well... That's..."

Midorima trailed off, flicking the taped fingers of his left hand. Takao pushed his grey lead pencil against Midorima's palm, his boyfriend adjusting the instrument between his fingers. Takao watched Midorima lower the pointed end to the paper before him, starting to scribble something. The corners of Takao's lips could be seen curling into a smile.

"And then you... Like that..." Midorima finished the mathematical equation he was scribbling onto Takao's paper. He circled the answer, turning towards Takao. "Do you underst..."

Midorima's eyebrows etched upwards slightly as he eyed the spot beside him, realizing he was speaking to empty air. His lips parted slightly and he lowered his gaze.

There was Takao, having laid back on the floor. He'd pulled over a manga he had brought from home, now flipping through its pages.

"Mhm, I understand, Shin-chan. But what about the next one?" Takao asked, not even looking over to see he had been caught.

Midorima felt his eyebrow twitch at how Takao grinned as he said that, and within seconds he had Takao's head in hand.

"Ah, Shin-chan?!" Takao gasped as he was pulled to sit back up. He opened his eyes to find Midorma's expression dark. Oh, so he had caught on, huh? _Oops._

"I'll shoot you. I swear, I'll shoot you."

Midorima ruffled Takao's hair, fingers curling and pulling at the dark locks before Midorima let go. He grunted and got up, moving back to his seat. Midorima was very clearly pouting; how dare Takao try and make him do his work!

 _And I'd just started feeling prideful... My mistake,_ Midorima thought as he picked his book back up.

Midorima glanced up at Takao, watching him rub his head as he pursed his lips in a way he must have thought was cute. It was. _Damn._

"Oh, Shin-chan," Takao laughed as he dropped his manga and picked his pencil back up. Well, plan A had failed, so he supposed he'd have to wait a little while to try B: asking directly. "Don't pout. Your face will freeze."

Midorima scowled. He looked away from Takao, hearing his boyfriend laugh.

"Shin-chan's pouting, Shin-chan's pouting," Takao sang gleefully. He laughed, finding it hysterical as he grinned to himself. "My dear Shin-chan..."

Midorima growled, delivering a swift kick to Takao's leg underneath the table. Takao jumped, biting the inside of his cheek in the process.

"I apologize..."

And be damned if Midorima allowed himself to apologize any within the next half an hour. He read his book in silence, and when Takao began asking for more help, piping,  " _Ne, Shin-chan_ ," and whining, " _Please_?" Midorima absolutely refused. No and no and no he said, Midorima's answer only changing when he felt something suddenly brushing the inside of his thigh. Midorima jumped, looking over at Takao with wide eyes. Takao snickered.

"Come on, Shin-chan. Pretty please?" Takao moved his foot, pressing the tips of his toes into Midorima's groin, and he saw his boyfriend bite his lip. Takao continued to rub his toes against Midorima, thinking he was going to finally get Midorima to agree. It looked like it.

Instead of actually doing what Takao was trying to convince him to do, however, Midorima pushed himself straight up out of his seat. Takao turned his head, watching Midorima come over.

_Oh, wait... Wait..._

"Ah!" Takao grunted as Midorima bent before him, pressing his fists into the sides of Takao's head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Takao cried as Midorima shook his head around some, finally letting go.

Rubbing his head, Takao frowned as he looked up at Midorima. The two locked eyes and it was slight, but Takao felt a couple of butterflies dancing in his stomach as he saw Midorima blushing. He stared, wide-eyed, and watched as Midorima turned and left, leaving swiftly.

"Ah... Shin-chan?" Takao called. No response.

Midorima shut the door behind himself as he exited his room. Leaned up against his door, Midorima could definitely feel his blush intensifying. He grunted, pushing himself away from his door to go get ready for bed.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, then changing into the pajamas he set out for himself every morning, Midorima returned to his room. He saw, as he peeked over, that Takao had at least been able to turn the page on his homework during his abscence, finally. Midorima moved his gaze away from the homework itself, looking at his boyfriend.

Just as Takao glanced over, however, Midorima slipped off his glasses to avoid direct eye-contact.

"I'm going to bed."

"Hah?"

Takao turned, looking from Midorima to the clock in the room. 9:13.

"No way, Shin-chan! It's barely 9!" Takao exclaimed. He placed his pencil down, flicking his hand to get a bit of a forming cramp out, and also to motion Midorima over. "Are you sure you don't wanna be a nice guy and help me out? I'd really—"

Takao stopped as lips brushed his. Midorima had leaned down, kissing Takao. It was probably to shut him up initially, but it soon turned into a goodnight kiss as Takao returned the motion.

"Goodnight," Midorima told Takao as he pulled away. He could be seen checking his taped fingers, glancing over at his desk to make sure he already had his lucky item for the next day ready to go. Then Midorima was getting into bed, laying with his back to Takao to help avoid the light on in the room. He stayed turned away, even as he heard Takao push himself up. The light was flicked off first and foremost, though a bit naively.

Takao realized his mistake as he fumbled around in the dark. He took Midorima's desk light off his desk, placing it on the table he was sitting at to do his homework. Takao turned it on and sat back down, glancing back over at Midorima. He pursed his lips, really wishing his boyfriend had helped, but...

"Night, Shin-chan," Takao told Midorima, voice quiet as he picked his pencil back up. Well, Midorima was in bed... It really was in Takao's best interest to go on ahead and try this homework, he supposed. Even if he didn't quite understand it, after all... _Eh, I'll get it._

And so Takao went back to his work, scribbling here and there as he slowly began to teach himself what he should have already known. He left Midorima alone, hearing him start to breathe evenly within minutes.

Sleep came quickly to Midorima. He fell asleep just after 9:30, waking up again hours later to find that the digital clock at his bedside now read 1:01.

"Takao?" Midorima reached out and slipped on his glasses, looking over to see Takao out like a light. He was leaned forward on the table he'd been working at, his homework pushed away and pencil laid down. It actually looked like he had finished his homework before proceeding to fall asleep immediately after, and this prompted Midorima to check things out. He pushed himself up and out of bed, moving over.

Peeking over Takao's shoulder, Midorima eyed his boyfriend's homework. There were equations everywhere, along with a lot of eraser marks and a line of circled answers to each problem off to the right. Except for the last problem, which was left totally blank and thus caught Midorima's attention. He eyed the empty spot on the page before turning his gaze to Takao.

His boyfriend's bangs, dark and parted, were laying sprawled over his forehead. Takao had his arms folded on the table, chin resting on them, and his mouth was open. He was drooling just slightly, and if he had been anyone else, this fact alone would have made Midorima consider him unsightly. This was Takao, however, and...

 _He's sleeping so peacefully..._ Midorima frowned, eyeing Takao's homework again.

Well, he could do this last problem for Takao. He had already done the rest on his own, after all...

Midorima sat down where he had been hours earlier, taking Takao's pencil in hand. He eyed it, then proceeded to do that last problem for his boyfriend.

...And go back to check and compare Takao's answers to his own, not wanting all of his boyfriend's hard work to be for nought. He also tidied Takao's homework up some, erasing any stray marks and rubbing out eraser marks to make Takao's paper look less cluttered.

Hey, Midorima might not have been a very _nice_ guy, but he could be a pretty caring boyfriend. Sometimes.

Well, if he was _Takao's_ boyfriend, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I've always wanted to write MidoTaka~ Thank you for reading!


End file.
